


Like Atoms *HIATUS*

by J_x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Cheating, Coma, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Internalized Homophobia, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smut, louis is with Eleanor at first but this is larry so please bear with me, m/m - Freeform, this is my first story so please be nice!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_x/pseuds/J_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked across the room and there she was, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, the only girl I've ever thought to be breathtaking. Her name is Eleanor, and i'm lucky to call her mine. Before I met her I was so lost, I felt like i wasn't going to live up to my family's expectations because of how I've always felt. She changed everything though, with her in my life everything is now perfect. She's an angel, the answer to all my problems and with her I can actually have a normal life. </p><p>or</p><p>Where Louis has always had trouble accepting who he really is and plans to get married to Eleanor to avoid being different. But destiny has something else  planed for him. He'll meet the man and love of his life in an unfortunate accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time posting a story online so please be nice! I mostly write for myself but I wanted to share this with my fellow Larries our there. I'm not very good a summary's but I promise this will be good! Please give it a shot and let me know what you think! - Jx!
> 
> This chapter contains Elounor.... Please leave Kudos or comment if you're interested in reading more!

I looked across the room and there she was, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, the only girl I've ever thought to be breathtaking. Her name is Eleanor, and i'm lucky to call her mine. Before I met her I was so lost, I felt like i wasn't going to live up to my family's expectations because of how I've always felt. She changed everything though, with her in my life everything is now perfect. She's an angel, the answer to all my problems and with her I can actually have a normal life.  
**  
"Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention" I heard my soon to be brother-in law say  
I looked across the room and Max was standing on the small stage holding a mic. Eleanor slipped her hand in mine and i could feel the ring on her finger and my heart just raced faster.  
"Hi love" she whispered in my ear  
"Hello future Mrs. Tomlinson" i said and gave her a small kiss  
"We're all gathered here because we're celebrating the engagement of my beautiful sister and her lovely lad of a boyfriend Louis on this wonderful night" People started hooting and applauding.  
"I gotta say I never knew what you were really about with my sister but now i know that you actually love her and i know that you ll actually make her happy so Louis, i'm happy that soon you'll be a part of the family and if you break her heart ill break your face" people laughed and applauded after his speech.  
I turned to El and held both of her hands.  
"We're going to be so Happy" I whispered to El holding her hips  
"Yeah uh, i'm sure we are love" she gave me a small smile  
**  
"Louis baby i need you now" Eleanor moaned in Louis's ear  
"mmm sweetheart we've talked about this" Louis said pulling away from her  
"ugh I know you want to wait until get married but i need you babe, i'm so wet for you just feel" She said grabbing Louis's hand and putting it on her area  
"Babe i just want it to be special that's why i want to wait" he said taking his hand away from her and sitting up in their bed.  
"we've had sex before Lou and its been so long i'm just frustrated" she said getting up from bed and standing in front of the closet and started getting dressed  
"Honey..."  
"No Lou i get it, just forget it. I'm going out"  
"what? where? with who?" Louis said getting up from bed  
"with Sophia, ill text you OK"  
"Please be safe El" he said going up to her and kissing her forehead she just stared at him in disbelief.  
"See you later" she said grabbing her purse and shoes.  
Louis sighed and went back to bed. He waited until he heard the front door close and he grabbed the control to their TV in their bedroom. He knew Eleanor wasn't going to be back for a while so he grabbed some lube and found the channel he was looking for. He took his briefs off and started to sin. He touched himself while two men grunting and touching each other played on the TV screen. This was his secret, this is the real Louis but no one must ever know.


	2. Chapter two (The Night that changes everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is Chapter two! i really hope you like it! please please please leave Kudos or/and comments so I know people are liking this. It'll give me motivation to post more. :) 
> 
> Warnings: There's mentions of internalized homophobia in this Chapter and also a little het going on.
> 
> ps: Eleanor is HUGE impact on Larry's life. I know most of you don't like Eleanor but please give the story a chance. I know where I'm going with this and I know you will like it. :) - J_x!

Music and lights were blasting through the night club Eleanor and Sophia were in. Sophia was Eleanor's best friend, she has been ever since the third grade. She was always there for El whenever she needed her. Right now both girls are sat at the bar having a fruity drink.  
"Listen babe I know you love him and I know that you want to have a life with him but you have to be realistic.." Sophia said to Eleanor  
"Shut up, I don't want to hear this now, I just want to have a good time."   
"He's only into you El, before you, he never even had a girlfriend, that's a major red flag right there, and what about that time you found that ga-"  
"Soph! enough! please my head is pounding right now ok? Louis loves me, he's unique OK? He's sweet and caring and I have my life planed out already ok? with HIM. There's no turning back now."   
"Shut the fuck up about that stupid "life plan" you both have ok? Just because you both had the same life plans of finding love in college,graduate, find a job, be together for a long time with that special person, get engaged and then married, have kids and live happily ever after, doesn't mean that you're meant to be together." she said looking directly at Eleanor  
"He's the only guy that has actually treated me like a proper lady. You know what I went through with Tony, and after him I promised I was going to marry the first guy I met that treated me how I deserve." Eleanor's eyes got watery.  
"Yes babe but you're not happy-  
"Yes I am!..I am.." Eleanor started played with her engagement ring while looking at it.  
"When was the last time you had sex?"   
Silence.  
"El, when?" Sophia insisted   
"Over seven months ago..but what does that have to do with anything?" Eleanor took a sip from her drink  
"Bartender! six shots of tequila pronto por favor" Sophia called out  
"Woah take it easy there, I am NOT taking you to the hospital again" El chuckled wiping her eyes.  
"It's three for me, and three for you." she said thanking the bartender once their drinks were pored.  
"I'm already feeling kinda loopy Soph, I can't" she said shaking her head  
"Listen to me love, You just got engaged and Louis didn't even want to fuck you. And don't lie because I know you and I know him. Besides, you've always been a good girl and you've always lived by the rules, but you know what? Tonight, Fuck the rules! You remember that bucket list you have? Eleanor nodded. "On that list you said that you want to do something reckless and fuck a random hot dude." Sophia said placing the three shots in front of her best friend  
"Oh gosh Soph I was 17 when I wrote that" she knew where this was going  
"So? you still have that list don't you?" Eleanor nodded and placed her hands on her face  
"Well tonight you'll get to do both ok? You need to get laid bitch, and since Louis is not giving you his dick you're going to find a guy tonight and take him back to my place and fuck him like you've never done before"  
"I don't want to do that to Louis, he doesn't deserve that" Eleanor said eyeing the liquor that was in front of her  
"But you want to though, you need to have sex and get it out of you're system, have fun! Live a little! This stays between us. Please do this for me, I promise that you'll feel ten times better."  
Eleanor looked across the room to the dance floor. It took her a few seconds but she spotted a pretty good looking guy eyeing her. She thought about it for a second, she knew it was wrong, but that made her want to do it even more. She looked at Sophia for a few seconds and then looked back at the guy that was on the dance floor. With a pounding heart and shaky hands she grabbed the first shot and in one gulp it was burning down her throat.  
"Yess! lets do this!" Sophia yelled while going for her first shot as well.   
Eleanor gulped down the other two already feeling herself let loose. She stud up and walked over to the guy. He had nice lips and really big green, bright eyes. She started dancing on him very dirty. They both started touching each other and kissing roughly after a while. They we're both sweaty and out of breath.  
"Whats your name?" she asked grabbing bright eyes' crotch.  
"We don't need to know names baby, Lets just make each other feel good." he whispered in her ear.  
"Lets go back to mine then" Eleanor said biting his lips and then leading him outside of the club.  
That Night Eleanor did something reckless, she took that stranger to Soph's place and let that guy have his way with her. She was later paying the consequences.  
**  
Louis was at home coming down from his third orgasm. He had found one of El's toys and used it on himself like he's done a million and one times before.  
"I'm not a faggot. I'm not gay. Just because i enjoy this doesn't mean i'm gay. It makes me feel good that's all. I am not gay" He said to himself while cleaning himself up.  
Who are you trying to fool? YOU ARE GAY LOUIS WAKE UP. You can't even have sex with your girl, you cant get it up unless you think about sucking a guys cock. But yet you can come three times while fucking yourself with a fake dick. Stop lying to yourself man. Just come clean, you're not happy. The voice on his head said. Louis hates that voice, he wishes he could make him go away, he's tried so hard, he's prayed for hours begging for those thoughts to go away, He has ever since he was 9 years old. But here he is, 23 years old and that voice still hunts him every single second of ever day.  
"I can't be gay. I can't. I'll break mamma's heart. It'll go away I just have to wait." Louis said while cleaning El's toy and putting it exactly where it was.  
"I'm happy, I'm getting married and i'm going to have kids and I'm going to make my parents proud."  
That was always Louis' plan. But things don't always go the way you plan.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know every chapter I've posted so far are kinda short but bear with me, they are going to start getting longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment and leave kudos letting me know what you think so far!
> 
> Q: Who do you think the stranger guy is? (Though I'm sure you guys know by now) ;)

Louis woke up the next morning to an empty space besides him. He sat up and looked around the room, it looks like El never came back home last night, he thought to himself. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, no missed calls and no texts from Eleanor. Louis looked at the time and it was 10:12am, he dialed El's number. It took five rings until she picked up.  
"Hello? Babe where are you? You never came home last night"  
"Shit" Louis heard her say  
"El? Honey?"  
"Hey babe sorry, Soph and I went out for drinks and we got trashed. I stayed at her place" She said in a raspy voice  
"Oh ok love, are you coming home now? I want to make you some breakfast and apologize for last night" Louis heard a weird noise in the background just as he was finishing his sentence  
"shh, uh errm yeah just give me half and hour and I'll be home ok baby?"  
"Alright I'll see you later, I'm going to start breakfast"  
"Yeah sounds great baby I'll see you" Eleanor said hanging up.  
"Weirdo" Louis said smiling to himself.  
He got up from bed and headed towards the bathroom. He used the toilet and brushed his teeth. After that he headed to the kitchen and started garbing all the ingredients he needed to make french toast and eggs. While he was preparing the eggs to dip the bread in he started thinking to himself. I need to have sex with Eleanor today, I can't keep pushing her away, if I keep ignoring her whenever she wants to have sex she might leave me for someone else, and I can't let that happen. I need her, I need to be with her and keep her happy, If she's happy i'm happy, and everyone else is happy too. How exactly are you going to do that though Lou? The voice in his head started saying. You're going have to watch some porn to get yourself hard like you've always done, yeah gay porn Louis, two men fucking each other hard and fast and so good...Louis dropped the spatula he had in his hand and started hitting himself on his head.  
"Get out! Get! out! stop Louis" he said, after a few hits to himself he calmed down. He lowered the gas on the eggs he was making and grabbed the spatula he had dropped from the floor. He dropped it in the sink and grabbed a clean one from the counter.  
"I don't need porn this time. I can do it without it." Louis said aloud to himself while he dipped two slices of bread on the eggs and then placed them on the pan.  
He had finished placing their breakfast on plates and poring some juice into glasses when Eleanor walked through the door.  
"Hi baby breakfast is ready" Louis said walking towards the living room  
"Oh hi love, smells great I'm starving" she said placing her purse on the couch and walking over to Louis  
"Where are your clothes? Are those Sophia s?" Louis asked placing his hands on Eleanor's hips  
"Yeah I borrowed them, I took a shower this morning. Had a bit of a hangover" she said placing her hands on Louis neck.  
"mmm" Louis said placing a soft kiss on Eleanor's lips. "Let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold" he said kissing her again. "And then get can talk for a bit yeah?" he said against her lips and gripped her hips a little tighter than before.  
"Yeah sounds good Love" she said removing her hands from Lou's neck and heading to the kitchen, Louis following right behind her  
**  
After they both finished eating, Eleanor grabbed both their plates and placed them on the sink and started watching them. Louis came right behind her pressing himself to her and kissing the back her neck.  
"I'm sorry about last night baby, let me make it up to you" Louis whispered on her ear.  
"Louis..honey...Lou stop" She said washing the soap out of her hands and wiping them on her shit and turning around  
"What? Whats wrong?" Louis said grabbing her hands  
"I just.. I was thinking and I think your're right." she said squeezing his hands while resting her body against the sink  
"I'm right...about..?" Louis said  
"About us waiting until our wedding night"  
"Are you sure?" Louis said relieved  
"Yeah I'm sure, if we wait its going to be extra special right?"   
"Yeah but honey, we just got engaged last night. We haven't even started planing anything yet, it could take us months until we have everything ready and a date picked out."  
"I don't care, I realize now that sex isn't that important in our relationship, we just need each other and I really want to wait, it'll be ten thousand times more special if we do" Eleanor said placing her hands on Louis face.  
"I'm glad you understand baby" Louis said grabbing her hand and kissing it and the leaned in and kissed her lips  
"I love you Baby, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" he said caressing her face  
"Yeah uh, me too"...  
*One Hour Ago*  
Eleanor woke up by the sound of her phone ringing. Her head was slightly pounding and her stomach felt uneasy. She looked over to her left and there he was, the stranger from last night sleeping soundly like a baby. She sat up and reached for her purse and saw it was Louis, with a lump in her throat she answered.  
"Hello? Babe where are you? You never came home last night" She felt the green eyed stranger move and when she looked over he was rubbing his eyes waking up.  
"Shit" She said aloud  
"El? Honey?"  
"Hey babe sorry, Soph and I went out for drinks and we got trashed. I stayed at her place" She said in a raspy voice still looking at the stranger who was now sitting up on Sophia's bed  
"Oh ok love, are you coming home now? I want to make you some breakfast and apologize for last night" Before she could answer the stranger said in a very low raspy voice "What's up? Who's that?" Eleanor went wide eye and put her finger on her lips and shushed him.  
"shh, uh errm yeah just give me half and hour and I'll be home ok baby?" she said as she stud up from the bed completely naked  
"Alright I'll see you later, I'm going to start breakfast"  
"Yeah sounds great baby I'll see you" Eleanor said hanging up.  
"Good Morning" The Stranger said standing up from bed without even bother to cover himself as well  
"Uhh..Good morning..I don't know your name."  
"Yeah uhh I think its better we keep it like that don't you think?" Green eyes said  
"Yeah you're probably right"  
They stood there for a few seconds in silence.  
"So you have a boyfriend..that actually makes me feel better." He chuckled  
"Why? because you know that I wont cling on to you after last night?" Eleanor smiled. For others it would have seen like an awkward situation but the truth is that they both felt comfortable around each other, even while standing there naked.  
"Yeah that and well..because after last night I came to the conclusion that I'm gay" The tall green eyed stranger said sitting down on the bed again.  
"Oh well I'm sure you and my fiance will get along" she laughed   
"What?" he said clearly lost  
"Nothing, listen I have to shower and then head out, my fiance is waiting for me at home, he's making breakfast"  
"Ok cool, I have to get going, you mind if a grab something to drink and a snack on my way out?" he said standing up from the bed again and grabbing his clothes from the floor.  
"Knock yourself out, and don't steal anything" she said while helping him get his clothes from the floor with a smile on her face.  
"Thanks" he said smiling back at her "And you're beautiful. I don't want to offend you with the whole "I'm gay yet we fucked last night" thing" he said taking the shirt and underwear Eleanor was handing him.  
"Awh thanks.. for everything. Last night...I needed that. Its hard to explain, anyway take care I have to shower now." she said while looking straight at him. The stranger leaned in and gave her a small peck on her lips before taking all his stuff and walking naked to the kitchen.  
Eleanor sighed and then rushed into the bathroom to shower. She'd see the stranger one day again.


	4. Author's note

Hey guys, (or whoever is interested in this story) I am aware that I haven't updated in a while and there's a reason for that. I'm going through a few family related situations and I'm soon moving out of my house so I've been working a lot and saving money for that. I've already got my plane ticket and everything so I'm in the middle of packing and cleaning and spending as much time possible with my mom and my siblings. I'm leaving in happy terms thankfully. I'm sure no one cares but just in case anyinen does. I'll be posting more frequently starting on February so please be patient! Love y'all 


End file.
